


12/01/2019: Second Take

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Banter, Embarrassment, Kink, M/M, Revelations, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Ikuya accidentally reveals something about his love life to his friends.





	12/01/2019: Second Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazumon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumon/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation with Kazumon the other day! I think I want to expand on this in a longer oneshot later, so keep an eye out for that.

Every now and then, the whole group needs a day off from the stress of university courses and competitive swimming. So, naturally, they gather at the pool near Haruka’s apartment and race each other. On this particular day, Ikuya and Hiyori are late. It’s quite unusual – not necessarily for Ikuya, who would happily live without his overbearing alarm clock keeping him to his schedule, but it is certainly strange for Hiyori. Haruka grows sick of waiting for them after fifteen minutes, and he flings his clothes at Makoto with practised ease and dives into the water while Makoto fumbles shirt and pants into his bag, shaking his head over Haruka still wearing his jammers instead of underwear.

The pool door bursts open nearly half an hour after they had agreed to meet, interrupting the very intense splash fight Asahi had managed to drag Natsuya into. Ikuya and Hiyori stumble into the pool area still dressed in their pyjamas, trays of coffee clutched in their hands and apologies on their lips.

“I am so sorry we’re late,” Ikuya pants, holding the tray out as a peace offering to Nao and Kisumi, the two of them sitting fully clothed on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. “We were... delayed.”

“They were having sex,” Kisumi translates to Asahi, who hides his snorting laughter in another splash of water sent directly at Natsuya’s face.

Hiyori smacks Kisumi up the back of the head fondly, and Kisumi grins at him sweetly. “Stop that,” Hiyori tells him, “or I’ll push you in the pool.” Kisumi withers with a whine and Hiyori raises his hand in victory.

“Shut up and get in the pool!” Natsuya calls to them from where he’s temporarily holding Asahi under the water while Haruka floats lazily past them. “Come on, we have a race to hold – get changed and make Makoto get in too!”

Rolling his eyes at his brother’s childish antics, Ikuya starts stripping his pyjamas off, folding them and putting them in his and Hiyori’s shared bag, his jammers already on. At least he had remembered to throw those on in his mad dash out of the apartment that morning. Hiyori takes himself off to the changerooms and returns in his own swim suit while Ikuya is plucking green strands of hair out of the clasps on his goggles. Hiyori gives Ikuya’s naked chest an appraising look, and then has to do a second take, his eyes widening almost comically. The squeak Hiyori lets out suddenly draws everyone’s attention, and Ikuya blinks as Hiyori’s cheeks flare pink.

“What’s wrong?” he asks his boyfriend, concerned, taking a step towards him with his goggles still in hand.

Hiyori stammers around his words, and Ikuya gets his response in the form of Asahi yelling out, “ _Damn!_ Those are some nice rope burns, Ikuya!” followed by a lecherous bout of laughter as Asahi smacks his hands on the water in excitement. “It’s always the ones you’d least expect to get freaky in bed.”

Ikuya’s eyes snap down to his chest, and he curses morning sex, getting dressed in the dark, and his long-sleeved shirt for causing him not to notice the bright red lines dotted across parts of his skin. His wrists, across his chest, around his hips. There’s probably even one butting against the base of his throat. “Shut the fuck up, Asahi!” is all Ikuya can think of to say, because he certainly can’t deny something that everyone has seen. So he likes to be tied up occasionally? He has started pouting before even realising it, and Ikuya decides to save himself from more embarrassment by jumping into the water and joining his brother in trying to drown Asahi.

Hiyori is beyond mortified on the train on their way back to their apartment several hours later. They had managed to continue the day with their friends without any drastic incidents beside both Natsuya and Asahi teasing them occasionally, the two quickly silenced by quiet threats from Nao and Kisumi respectively. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice this morning,” he tells Ikuya for the fifth or sixth time since they got on the train, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t realise I had tied them so tightly.”

“It’s alright,” Ikuya is quick to reassure Hiyori, again. “How many times do I have to tell you that I like them?” He strokes his hand over Hiyori’s cheek affectionately, leaning in to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “Surely you must know by now that having all my control stripped away from me like that turns me on as much as taking control turns _you_ on?”

Breath catching in his throat, Hiyori carefully takes Ikuya’s wrist and ever-so-slightly presses the pad of his thumb into the red mark on Ikuya’s pale skin. He revels in the way Ikuya’s eyelids flutter in pleasure, and realises that Ikuya is right. “I’m still sorry that all of our friends – and your brother – all found out, though.”

Ikuya shrugs, devilish grin spreading across his face. “Eh. It can pay Natsuya back from the time he told me in uncomfortably intimate detail about the scratch marks on his back.” He leans up and grants Hiyori a quick, fleeting kiss. “Although, we might have to lay off for a few days. I don’t fancy the idea of chafing.”

“That’s fair,” Hiyori concedes, and the train finally reaches their stop. “Maybe tonight I can just break the handcuffs out. They’re padded, so they shouldn’t leave any marks.”

“I like your thinking,” Ikuya breathes, grabbing Hiyori’s hand and dragging him off the train. The two are still in their pyjamas, bag of wet jammers and towels slung over Hiyori’s shoulder, but that doesn’t matter when their clothes are just going to end up on their bedroom floor as soon as they’re inside their apartment.

“I like _you_ ,” Hiyori replies as they leave the train station. He tangles his fingers in Ikuya’s hair and drags him in for a filthy kiss, right there in the middle of the street. Luckily, no one sees. It’s dinner time, so almost everyone is tucked away eating somewhere. “Come on, let’s go have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! We need more non-angsty Hiyoiku up in this joint :P


End file.
